Various vertically adjustable hinges have been provided. See, for example, Green et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,011; Killingstad, U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,507; MacIntyre, U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,493; Jahnke, U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,636; and Toomey, U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,105.